


til the break of day

by LovelyLessie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: “Who said it was my stamina I was worried about?” Garrett asks, grinning.Anders laughs, shaking his head. “I’m an ex-Warden with the might of a Fade spirit at my hand,” he says, pressing himself closer. Garrett can feel him hot and stiff against his stomach. “I’m not planning to stop until day breaks or you fall asleep.”pwp featuring trans guy garrett, manic sex, and a frankly unnecessary number of orgasms. like, probably more than anyone needs in one night. 4 pages, 2231 words.





	

“I want to fuck you,” Anders breathes in his ear, his voice low and rough in his throat, “until there’s daylight coming through those curtains.”

“Uh,” Garrett says, open-mouthed, heat rushing to his face and to his belly at the same time. “Wow. Shit.”

“I want to fuck you until you can’t see straight,” Anders continues, drawing back to look him in the eye. “I want to make you cry out my name until your voice is hoarse. Maker, I want to fuck you so hard you see stars for _days._ ”

He presses their lips together, eager and insistent, all teeth and clumsy tongue and kisses him – kisses him – kisses him until Garrett, lightheaded, has to jerk his head back just to catch a breath in between.

“That sounds great,” he pants, grabbing at Anders’s shoulders. “But don’t you think – well – it might be a little – unrealistic?”

“Are you going to give out on me?” Anders asks, his eyes gleaming bright, the corner of his mouth lifting a little. “Going to get tired before I’m finished with you?”

“Who said it was _my_ stamina I was worried about?” Garrett asks, grinning.

Anders laughs, shaking his head. “I’m an ex-Warden with the might of a Fade spirit at my hand,” he says, pressing himself closer. Garrett can feel him hot and stiff against his stomach. “I’m not planning to stop until day breaks or you fall asleep.”

“Well, you know I need my beauty rest,” Garrett deadpans, lifting his chin and exposing his throat.

Anders buries a hand in his hair and kisses him fiercely. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs, his voice tickling Garrett’s lips. “You’ll be plenty pretty gasping and moaning when I make you come.”

“ _Fuck,_ Anders!” Garrett says against his mouth, his voice squeaking a little. “Would you stop bloody talking and _take_ me already?”

He groans as Anders pushes him up against the wall, finds his waist with one hand, tugs hard on his hair with crooked fingers. They kiss again, passionately careless, teeth clashing and catching each other’s lips, Anders’s tongue against the roof of Garrett’s mouth.

“Maker,” Garrett mutters, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. Anders pulls him close, dragging him towards the bed; he stumbles over on weak knees, arms wrapped around Anders’s neck, and falls onto the mattress sprawled on his back. Anders climbs on top of him, pinning him down, and looks down at him in fervent wonder, fingers still tangled in his hair.

“Time to get this off you,” he murmurs, grabbing the laces up the front of Garrett’s shirt and pulling them loose. His leg presses up between Garrett’s thighs as Garrett stretches his arms above his head so he can pull off his shirt and cast it aside. He moans and lifts his hips, chasing contact. Anders fumbles with his breeches, sitting up so he can pull them off, and Garrett whines as he draws away.

“Touch me,” he begs as Anders pulls at the laces of his own shirt. “Don’t bother with that, _touch_ me, Anders, come on!”

Anders leans in to kiss him, teeth scraping his lip, and slips one hand into his drawers. His fingers part the folds of skin to find Garrett’s clit, and Garrett cries out, arching his back as he strokes it. He keens as Anders shifts his hand to tease him with his fingertips, thumb still rubbing at the tender spot, palm pressed against his pubic bone.

 _“_ _Fuck_ me,” he gasps, grabbing Anders by the shoulders. “Please – _Maker –_ please, Anders, _please,_ fuck me, fuck me-e-e…”

He shudders as Anders slips two fingers inside him, his muscles clenching around them, his hips jerking uncontrollably. Anders moves his hand both deliberately and insistently, pressing his fingers against the walls of muscle, pushing him closer to the edge each time he reaches deeper. He’s breathing hard, too, a look of desperation on his face as he works Garrett towards climax.

“Anders,” Garrett manages, his breath hitching in his throat. “Anders – Anders, please – fuck! Anders – Anders -”

He screams as he comes, nails biting into Anders’s back, heat flooding his belly as all his muscles contract and release, again and again and again. Anders strokes him through the aftershocks as they wash over him, brushing kisses across his lips in between waves.

“Maker,” he says, dazed. “Fuck.” Wide-eyed and grinning he watches as Anders pulls off his shirt to sit above him in only his drawers, the linen strained and stretched. He pulls off Garrett’s first, his nails scraping his hipbones, and then strips his own.

“Are you ready?” he asks, voice husky, leaning in close. His hard cock presses between Garrett’s bare thighs, making the exposed skin tingle.

“Yes,” Garrett says. “Fuck, yes – come here and kiss me -”

Anders moves closer to press, slowly, into him, and Garrett moans, his whole body trembling. He can feel Anders’s heartbeat pulsing against him. He spreads his legs wider so their hips meet when Anders moves, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. Anders buries his face in the crook of Garrett’s shoulder, grabs hold of his hair with one hand, slips two fingers into Garrett’s mouth. He licks and sucks at them, savoring the taste of musk from touching him.

He comes again with Anders inside him, to the feeling of Anders’s teeth on his neck and the sound of him moaning into his shoulder, again to the way his pubic bone presses against Garrett’s clit with each thrust and roll of his hips, again to the rhythm he marks against the sensitive place behind his navel.

The fourth time he holds off, curls his fists around the sheets and clenches his jaw, hovering at the edge of orgasm as Anders rocks his hips back and forth, until he hears Anders catch his breath, choke off a cry. He tightens his knees around Anders’s waist as they both come, feels Anders spill hot inside of him, holds onto him as he collapses onto Garrett’s chest, shaking.

“That was -” Garrett manages through breathless laughter. “That was incredible. You really meant it – about your stamina…”

“You think I’m finished with you?” Anders breathes, lifting his head, smiling faintly.

“Oh, you have another round in you, do you?” Garrett says.

Rather than answer that, Anders kisses him hard, kisses him breathless all over again, crawling closer to rub against him with his leg. Garrett whimpers.

He plants kisses along the line of Garrett’s jaw, makes a line them down his throat, teeth scraping skin and sinking in to suck at the soft vulnerable places that make Garrett shiver and moan. He lingers over his collarbones, pores over his breast, each kiss as desperate and urgent as the last. His hands caress Garrett’s sides as he trails kisses over his stomach and finds the curve of his hips.

“Maker!” Garrett hisses through his teeth as Anders runs his tongue across the edge of his hipbone. He fights to keep still lest he hurt him, but it’s _hard_ when Anders presses his face into the hollow above his pubic bone to kiss him, when he bites gently at the tender skin at the insides of his thighs. “Just _fuck_ me, already,” he moans, lifting his hips a little, trying to ease the desperate ache in his groin.

Anders laughs softly, lowly, and hooks Garrett’s legs over his shoulders. His fingers ghost along the creases of Garrett’s thighs as he ducks his head and buries his face in the thicket of Garrett’s dark hair. His tongue presses between the folds to run over his clit, and Garrett _howls._

“Anders,” he gasps, and reaches down to bury his hands in Anders’s hair. “Fuck, Anders – Anders – Anders, Maker, _fuck!”_ Anders seems more intent with every cry, licking and sucking his clit, barely pausing for breath. Garrett’s legs shake and shudder, clenching around Anders’s face as he comes again.

Still working his tongue against his clit, Anders presses two fingers inside of him, and Garrett makes a desperate sound, his hips jerking. Anders strokes him, both with his hand and his mouth, teasing him towards another climax. Garrett shouts at each crook of his fingers, each flick of his tongue and brush of his lips. His eyes roll back as Anders draws him closer and closer, and when the combination of his fingers inside and his mouth on his clit pushes him over the edge, he really _does_ see stars.

“Fuck,” he says weakly, panting, and slumps against the pillows. “Maker, Anders.” Shudders rush through him, tingling and warm, and Anders gently carries him through them with his fingers while his muscles shake and clench around them in bursts.

When he’s still again Anders rises from between his legs, his face wet and his lips shining. Garrett stares at him in awe.

“Come kiss me,” he says breathlessly, and Anders obliges gladly. His mouth tastes of musk and sweat and semen, heavy and salt-tinged and bittersweet. “Shit,” Garrett mutters against his lips, running his tongue across them to catch the taste of it.

“Not too tired, then?” Anders murmurs. Garrett can feel his cock pressing hard and hot against his leg, and shifts against it, making Anders catch his breath and moan.

“Please,” he says. “Fuck me again, Anders, come on.”

Anders presses himself closer, presses his cock between Garrett’s legs and eases into him again, shivering as he does. He kisses him deeply and forcefully, moving against him and inside him while he does. Garrett holds onto him, one hand braced against his back, one running through his undone hair, trembling, gasping and whimpering when his cock rubs against the sweet spot.

“Dear Maker,” he whispers hoarsely, his voice taut as Anders thrusts into him. “Fuck, Anders!”

“Shut up,” Anders mutters, pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue into Garrett’s mouth. He runs it across his palate, and Garrett moans into his mouth, shuddering. His hips buck up as he hits climax, his scream muffled by Anders’s lips on his; his muscles clench and flutter as Anders’s cock works against them. He can taste himself under Anders’s tongue.

“Fuck,” he gasps when Anders lifts his head to draw breath. Between kisses and thrusts of his hips, he chokes out, “Maker, aren’t – aren’t you _tired?”_

“Are you?” Anders mumbles against his neck, teeth scraping the spot just under his jaw. He presses himself closer, tugging on Garrett’s hair. The ache in his scalp only intensifies the one in his groin, and he groans, his eyes fluttering.

“Not on your life,” he says, pushing his hips up to meet Anders. Anders laughs hoarsely and redoubles his efforts, thrusting harder and faster against Garrett’s hips, rocking up against his clit.

Garrett cries out, dragging his nails across Anders’s back as he jerks and twitches uncontrollably, harder each second until he comes. Anders gets there a moment after while he’s still racked with aftershocks, and bites into his shoulder hard as he spills over. Garrett groans, arching his back, and thinks he might be close to coming again.  

“Fuck,” Anders gasps, panting, and draws back slowly, sitting back on his haunches. His hair is loose around his face, his eyes wide, his cheeks flushed. He looks a mess, and it doesn’t make Garrett any less eager for him.

“Don’t go,” he says, spreading his legs a little wider. “Touch me, Anders, please, touch me, I need – I need…”

Anders leans over him and presses his thigh against Garrett’s clit, rubbing firmly up against him. Garrett gasps and whines, wrapping his legs around Anders’s to press harder against him, desperate for friction. “Maker,” he whimpers, his throat constricting around his voice. “ _Anders._ ”

“I love you,” Anders breathes in his ear, his voice catching on his tongue and scraping over his teeth. “I want you,” he says, marking out a rhythm against him that matches time with his racing heart. “I _need_ you,” he whispers, and kisses him hard, keeps him gasping and desperate right at the edge for a moment before pushing him over into orgasm.

“Dear Maker,” Garrett manages weakly, trembling underneath him. “Fuck, Anders.” He’s well and truly finished now, and in the wake of climax he feels heaviness wash over him, settle into his muscles and soothe his frantic heartbeat. He closes his eyes, takes a moment to catch his breath in the lull.

Anders, still leaning over him, settles back slightly, resting his weight over his haunches. He trails one hand along the side of Garrett’s face, giving him a fond, crooked grin. “I could never get enough of this,” he murmurs. “Of you sprawled out underneath me with so much adoration in your eyes.”

Garrett laughs, gazing up at him and shaking his head. “Come lay down,” he says, opening his arms. “Stay with me, Anders, please.”

“It would be my honor,” Anders says, “and my pleasure.” He lowers himself to curl up beside Garrett, drawing patterns across his chest with the tips of his fingers that leave the tingle of lightning in their paths.

“Maker,” Garrett murmurs into his hair. “How’d I get so damned lucky?”

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Anders says firmly, and stretches up to kiss him. “aIt’s all you.”

Garrett grins at that, and pulls him closer, and falls asleep still holding him as the first light of morning begins to filter through the windows.


End file.
